Pieces of Fluff
by ChristinaLoL
Summary: Just some random ideas, basically just some fluffy fics about Shinichi x Ran.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Night

It was one of the most unforgettable nights of my life.

It was a beautiful night, it was a full moon and the sky was clear. Under the soft, smooth moonlight, she looked like a goddess.

"Shinichi," she said, as she turned around.

She was still in her wedding gown, the fluffy white fabric shown her well-built body, with a tint of pink decorating her cheeks, she looked so fabulous, so…innocent.

I walked over to her, said" it's finally all over, huh, Ran."

She nodded, and smiled at me," it's quite late now, should we get to sleep?"

I smiled back," yeah, we should."

It was I night full of passion, and love.

In the morning, when I woke up, I still cannot believe that all that is in front of me is true, it almost felt like a dream. Just two months ago, I proposed to her and she accepted me with teary eyes, forgiving me for everything that I have done, even if it's abandoning her for two years to take down the B.O. and being such I big, fat liar, and now, I have everything that I've ever wanted within my arms' reach.

We had a grand, Western styled wedding in front of the Big Ben, in London, with all our friends and family. When she walked down the aisle, I felt like the happiest man alive, at the moment the ring slid down her finger, my eyes felt slightly warm and wet, and when we kissed, I felt that these two whole years of separation were worth it. It's not the first kiss that we've shared, but definitely the sweetest.

I smiled, it was a smile from the bottom of my heart, and full of bittersweet and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Memories

It's been twelve years since she left me.

I still remember the heartbreak, how it feels like when your heart got torn apart, and what it's like when you worked so hard for what you want, but when you're nearly there and have your hope up so high and you're so determined that you will be able to get what you want, and then, you fail, drop from the highest peak of the mountain to the bottom of the deepest valley.

It's been twelve years, and yet, I still haven't gotten over it.

All these twelve years, after she left, she took my heart with her, she had hurt me in the cruellest ways, and left me breathless. Now, even solving cases and soccer doesn't interest me anymore.

Sometimes I wonder how did I live for twelve years like this, it's been a long time, isn't it?

Now, I'm no longer just a high school student who likes to solve mystery, I am a detective who is known worldwide. I have fame, I have money, I can have anything I want easily.

Almost anything I want.

Even though I could have everything that anyone could ever want, I am still not happy.

Why?

Well, because I couldn't have her. And she just happens to be the only thing that I want in this world. Almost everyone around me had told me to just forget it and move on.

But, I can't. I just can't, no matter what, I loved her for as long as I lived. I tried to move on, but I keeping comparing them to her.

Sometimes I would have nightmares about her, and the scene of her leaving, and I would wake up panting, tears flowing down my face.

I used to be so strong, I never cries, and the only time I cried was about her.

But never mind, because now, I'm going to where she is.

 _Goodbye, world,_ I thought, and smiled to myself, _wait for me, Ran._

I stepped forward, and closed my eyes.

 **2 days after…**

 _Breaking News! Famous Detective Kudou Shinichi Suicides!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaima: I'm home

It was only one day though the golden week, and Ran has already ran out of things to do. Sonoko had went somewhere with her family on a trip, Conan had already left to go to America to see his parents, and Kogoro had gone out to solve some case and probably won't be back until very late, knowing him, most likely he'll just go and get himself drunk after the case.

Then, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? This is Mouri Detective Agency." Ran said as she picked up the phone.

"Have you forgotten my voice after so long, Ran?" Ran flinched as the voice at the other end of the phone strummed her heart strings.

"Sh-shinichi!" Ran stuttered, "Why haven't you called for such a long time? I was so worried about you!"

"Ran, meet me under the sakura tree we used to play when we were young, okay?"

Still recovering from the shock, Ran said, "O-okay."

 _Shinichi's back_ , that was the only thought that encountered her mind at that moment.

Ran rushed to their meeting point, when she found no one there, panic took over her completely. Just about when she was going to burst into tears. Suddenly, her eyes were covered by a pair of large hands, a pair of extremely familiar hands, then, she felt his hot breath from behind her ear.

"Guess who I am?"

"Shinichi!" She turned around, only to find him, with a smile lingering around his lips, and his eyes, were so caring, so full of lovingness, as if they're saying, _I'm back._

"Why did you leave for so long? I-I-I w-was so..." She could feel her eyes getting wet.

She gasped when he pulled her into a hug," I'm sorry, Ran. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth."

"The truth? What truth?"

Then, he told her the whole story, how he became Conan, how he stayed at her house for the past few months, how he brought down the Black Organisation with Hattori. She stayed silently until he finished, she could feel the anger boiling inside of her, how upset she was that he didn't tell her the truth in the first place, and also, at the same time, how safe and secure she felt that he is finally here with her.

After he finished telling the tale, they stayed quiet for quite a while, not because of anger, but what they would say to each other, and if they would be able to go back to how they were again.

"I…" "I…"

Shinichi smiled," You first."

"I'm very happy that you came back, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you for what I did. However …" Ran smirked when she saw his eyes sparkling with hope," If you promise me that you'll never leave me like that ever again, then…"

"Of course, I promise!" Shinichi said.

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise." He smiled, again, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Ran found a comfortable spot against his neck, and inhaled his scent. She could feel her eyes getting warm, again, but this time, they were happy tears.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I need to tell you, Ran."

"What is it?" Ran puzzled.

And after precisely 0.111111 second, her orbs widened, as their lips made contact.

"I love you, Ran."

That was the first kiss the blue eyed couple ever shared.

A few years later, someone asked Ran a question," What is home to you?"

She smiled, and said, "Home, is being with him."


	4. Chapter 4

4.A Change of Heart

"Don't worry, I'll be there by your side, always!"

"Really?"  
"Of course!"

When the first stray of sunlight entered the room, Mouri Ran woke up with a sweet smile. _It was such a good dream. But, how many times, how many times had she been having that dream?_ She ran her hand through her silky, dark brown hair, and then, suddenly, the sparkle in her eyes were gone.

 _It was just a dream,_ she thought, only in a dream, she can feel that kind of happiness. Because, in reality, that kind of feeling just makes her feels unsafe and makes her embarrassed.

And, more importantly, she knows, that dream will never come true.

Today is Saturday, Otou-san went to Yoko Okino's concert, and Conan went out to play with the Shounen Tantei.

Conan, he was very popular with the girls, especially Ayumi and Ai, and they happened to be childhood friends, too. Ran wondered with envy, when he gets older, will he be with one of them? They both are wonderful girls, after all.

It's getting close to Valentine's Day again, but that detective otaku still hasn't gone back yet, and maybe, he won't be back at all! Surprisingly, Ran didn't feel sad at all, and she even prepared chocolate for him.

"Conan, do you think people's hearts change from time to time?"

"Don't worry Ran nee-chan, Shinichi nii-chan's heart won't change no matter what!"

 _But Conan, you're wrong, they do change, even hers did!_ She turned her head away, with guilt and unhappiness in her eyes, _I will try my best to make the chocolate! Even just to give to that person in her dreams, or… maybe she can just give it to him using some sort of stupid excuse or something._

 _It's almost Valentine's Day again, he's still Conan, and he's destined to let her down once again_ , he thought, and sighed with annoyance.

" _Come on! Not even ones for me to change back temporarily?!"_

" _Sadly, no."_

 _He looked at her with his sad, watery puppy dog eyes._

" _Sorry, but still no."_

When Conan walked into the Mouri Detective Agency, he could smell the sweet smell of chocolate, _it must be for me again, huh, but still, I couldn't accept it._

"Ran nee-chan! You're making chocolate again!" "Yep!" He could detect happiness and excitement from her voice.

"But, Shinichi nii-chan, will he be back?" "No, Shinichi's not going to be back." She said, with a voice full of longing and loneliness, "Conan, do people's hearts change?" And again, she asked the question.

"No! Shinichi nii-chan's heart is not going to change, no matter, no matter how far away he is from you, h-he is…"

"But, my heart had." When she finally said it, she trembled, feeling unsure of herself, of what she just said, as if that she is trying to convince herself.

That night, he gathered all his guts and called her, "Ran, it's me." "Shinichi! Are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just that, I still can't come back, not recently anyway, so… I won't be there for Valentine's Day either…"

"Shinichi, I-I have something to tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" "Of course!"

She took a deep breath, and started to speak, "I-I have someone I like!"

At that exact moment, he froze upon hearing those words, _no wonder she said: People's hearts change…_

"Shinichi? You still there?"

"Y-Yeah, I am." He put on a poker face, ignored the pain he's feeling in his heart, and continued to talk to the girl he liked ever since he was little, but whose heart is now another man's property. "What is he like?" "He is smart, brave, calm, and protective of the ones he loves. He treats me very well, when I'm in danger, he is always by my side, when I'm sick, he looks after me, and he makes me feel secure, safe, and happy."

"Then, are you dating?"

"No, we can never be together." He could almost hear the disappointment in her voice, which makes him burning with jealousy. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, he can only be in my dreams, we…are not supposed to be together." "Who is it?" "Don't ask, please, I can't tell you! I just like him so much, and yet I have to hide it, so I want to tell someone. So please, don't ask, okay?" She almost cried out most of it, and ended with a plea. "Okay."

After hanging up, the two people on the different sides of the line, sunk into silence. Fate, so ridiculous, it just happens to had made them fall in love with each other, and then, separated them again. They're just like two pieces of clouds, they met, but floated away in different directions.

And, when her heart had changed, he appeared in front of her once again without a single notice. But, for her, the chocolate she made had no one to be given to anymore.

On the other hand, even Kudou Shinichi himself cannot believe that, FBI had started the battle with the Black Organisation so soon, and had won. And he, had gotten his normal body back. But, he wondered, will he be able to get the girl he loved deeply back, too?

On Valentine's Day, he walked with her down the street, in the snow, "That person, he's really gone?"

"Yeah."

"Ran, why won't you tell me! Why, every time you talk about him, I can see that pained expression on your face. We're best friends, aren't we?"

"I told you, there's just too much difference between us, the kind of difference that won't change no matter what, I can't even bear to face my feelings. But, he treats me like family, he gives me that warm feeling deep inside my heart, makes me could not do anything but love him…aren't I stupid?"

She cried, with even more despair, sorrow, and pain then she did when he was away, "Maybe, it's just because that we're not supposed to be together."

He watched her cry, and stood silently. Every tear that she shed, he felt like his heart was being stabbed with knives, and breaking apart. He vowed, that he will makes that person pay, for what he had done.

She cried and cried, until her eyes dried out, until she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He took her home, put her down on her bed, and prepared to left. When he passed the table in her living room, he saw the chocolate she made a few days ago, unwrapped, without the name of the receiver.

But then, when he turned the chocolate upside down, he saw:

 _To Conan, whom I like_

He suddenly realised.

And tears fell.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Shut up and Kiss Me NOW

Have you ever seen a young couple in love?

I know I have.

Just in case you don't know what the phrase "in love", because I can give you a very thorough explanation of what it means.

Shinichi and Ran.

Even though Shinichi and Ran might have been shy before, once they entered their "in love" period, they threw away their shyness and acted very passionate towards each other.

How passionate, you ask?

Well, let's just say it includes a lot of making out.

The first time they were caught kissing, it happened when they were both university students, everyone that saw them all went "Wooooo!" and waited for the couple's reaction, but, surprisingly, both Shinichi and Ran decided to ignore the tease, and the room became silent again.

And then, a cricket chirped.

How cliché.

While Heiji, one of the witnesses, was busy beating the cricket over the head with a katana, something interesting happened.

Kaito took out his phone.

He started to video the blue eyed couple.

And, the next day, he auctioned the tape at their school, and got scolded by Aoko.

Also, Shinichi threatened to force feed him the APTX 4869.

Then there is the fifth time, everyone around them had started to feel casual about it by now, and just carried on with what they were doing.

Except that Kaito was still videoing it.

And history repeated itself, except that next time Kaito went out foe a Kid's heist, when he was stretching out his hang glider, he found a lot of holes on it, and had to escape on foot.

And…there is the forty-eighth time, even Kaito wasn't filming it anymore, and when Aoko asked him why, he simply said, "My phone ran out of storage."

On the nth time they were caught making out, someone decided that it's time to put an end to this.

And that person, was Mouri Kogoro.

At first, Shinichi didn't agree with him, but, using his advantage as his soon-to-be father-in-law, Kogoro demanded "If I continued to see you kissing my daughter every time I see you, you will get what you deserve!"

And, Shinichi just had to agree to that, even though he did that while pouting curses at Kogoro silently and sulking in our dear Ran-chan's arms.

 _This is pure torture!_ Shinichi thought, _How can I survive until graduation without any kisses from Ran?!_

 **Time skip...**

The next day, in the morning, when Ran and Shinichi usually meet up to go to school together, Ran found Shinichi acting all weird. He would not look at her, and he spaced out for quite a few times. When Ran asked him why, he just tried to changed the topic, and was saved by the fellow members of the soccer club.

At lunch, when they sat together to eat their lunch, Shinichi still hasn't recovered from his unusual state. There was this moment when Ran accidentally spilled something onto his shirt, and insisted on cleaning it. When their fingers touched, Shinichi turned his head away almost too quickly, and left Ran dumbfounded with a stammered, "It's fine, I can do it myself".

By the time class finished for the day, Ran was determined to dig the truth out of Shinichi. She first dragged him all the way to her place, and then secured both of her hands firmly on his shoulders. Then, she started sending Shinichi the infamous glare of tell-me-the-truth-or-I-will-go-karate-on-you, and...it was interrupted by Shinichi's warm lips on hers, and the said person slamming the door shut after.

Ran really couldn't hold it anymore, this is the nth time he stormed out on her today.

She found him mumbling to himself about something like "self control" and "holding back". And suddenly, a string was pulled in her head, and, she figured out why Shinichi was acting so strange.

She tapped him on the shoulder, and pulled him down for a kiss, after they pulled away, she said softly in his arms, "You do know that Otou-san only said that out of rage?" She giggle, "And I'll beat him up if he really is serious anyway."

Though the last part was nothing more than a whisper, Shinichi's heart lit up and was secretly drying his eyes off his happy tears of joy.

And then, they were back to doing what they were suppose to do.

About five minutes later, Mouri Kogoro found the two teenagers making out in her daughter's apartment, again, and finally let out his sigh of defeat.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Said Nakamori keibu, who is here with him because he need to pay a visit to the Mouri Detective Agency later to pick up something, who is currently patting Kogorou on his sholder.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Plainly Obvious

There are things that are plainly obvious, and there are things which are pretty complicated.

As for the relationship between Shinichi and Ran, it…well…

It's pretty complicated, but it's also quite obvious.

When they're at school, their classmates tease them about their relationship, in fact, almost everyone that knows them do! People always say that they're destined to be together, and state the fact that they already look like a married couple, which sends both of them blushing their heads off. And when they're at home, their parents always try to set them up, although it doesn't really bother our dear Shin-chan, Ran would always blow the atmosphere before it even reach the state of "romantic".

On the other hand, ever since Shinichi told Ran that he was Conan, the secret seemed to have drove a wedge between them, making less close to each other than before. They're still best friends, but sometimes, Ran would feel that, even though Shinichi is standing right next to her, it feels like the Milky Way is in between them. Of course, they're still best friends, they still sit with each other at lunch, they still trade secrets, they still argue, but it's just not the same anymore.

And, both of them are afraid that, it never will be ever again.

 **Time skip...**

It was another White Day, the day when guys give gifts to the girls they like, including chocolate. It was the day when the guys had to brace themselves and gather all their guts to confess to the girls they like, and on that particular day, the famous Detective of the East, Kudou Shinichi, found himself in a situation where he got struck by a crazy hive of fan girls, and was left by Ran to drown by himself for whatever reason that she had, and it did not went well.

He had to explain to Every one of his fan girls why he only gave them candy, and not chocolate, which symbolizes love in this occasion.

And you saw right, Every was in capitals.

And while Shinichi was left their, drowning to his own misery, Ran, on the other hand, was sulking too.

Mainly out of jealousy, that her best friend was so popular, although Ran would never admit it.

But also, partly out of curiosity. She did see with her own eyes that, Shinichi did not give his chocolate to anyone, yet, even thought he had one. _If he still has it, what is he going to do with it?_ Being a stubborn person which she is, Ran suddenly jumped to conclusions that, her childhood friend, has a crush on someone else, and is preparing chocolate for them.

Thinking about that, Ran raged furiously with jealousy, again.

In the end, our hopelessly clueless Ran-chan decided on one pretty stupid thing.

Which is, keeping an eye out for Shinichi so he won't get tricked by his secret crush, A.K.A. spying on him.

But, failed to achieve her plan, he wasn't seen with any girls today, at all!

Well, except for those crazy fan girls that attacked him in the morning.

After school, Ran still hasn't give up. She went with him wherever he was going, and attracted no suspicion from her best friend.

Why? Well, it's because she's Ran, of course.

Though Shinichi, on the other hand, went to someplace suspicious.

He first went to a jewllery shop, it was a pretty old shop, she'd say. And when they arrived there, the owner of the shop, an middle aged man seemed so surprised and so happy to see Shinichi that Ran almost mistook him for his secret crush.

Ahem, almost.

After a few greetings, the man went to take out the thing which was what Shinichi was here for, but no matter how hard she tried to steal a glance at that mysterious item, Shinichi seemed to had hidden it too well.

And then, they went to a flower shop and picked up some sunflowers, though nothing was wrong was that, but from Ran's POV, the florist might be trying to make a move on her childhood friend.

At the end of the day, where they separate their ways to go back home, Ran decided to give up.

But, unexpectedly...

"Ran, I have something to give to you."

She turned around with questioning eyes, only to find them widened at the sight in front of her.

It was the sunflowers he had bought, the little box of the jewellery he picked up earlier, and the chocolate she had seen in his bag in the morning.

He smirked, "Happy White Day, Ran."

She froze on the spot.

 _So, I turned out to be his secret crush._

Wait, secret crush? Her?

She blushed a heavy shade of crimson, managed to mutter some words, "Y-you m-mean..."

His smile gave it all away.

"B-but, why sunflowers?" It was a good question, roses, they're the typical flowers a girl receive from their boyfriends.

"Because, it symbolizes my love, for you." It was such a cheesy line, but it was all she could ever dream of, "Sunflowers, symbolizes 'I only have my eyes for you'."

If not because of her stubbornness, she would've realised long ago, that she already fell for him.

Because, everyone around them all thought that, their relationship, was just plainly obvious.

She threw herself into her arms, not minding the gifts which fell onto the ground, not minding that they're still on the street.

Just him and her, that's enough.

That moment, she wished she had listened to everyone around her.

The first time she sighed, _so, this is what it feels like, to be the luckiest girl alive._


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Love is zero

What is love?

Love is being with that special someone; love is thinking about that person and at the same time, being in her or his mind at the same time; love is letting go of that person if her or his heart is elsewhere; love is two plus two equals a whole.

Except that sometimes, it's not.

Love, is zero.

Let's think about it, if one person likes another, but wasn't liked back. Will that still be one whole?

I can give you some very clear examples, which is Ran, waiting for her love of her life to come back, even though he's always by her side; the shrunken Detective of the East who's staying by her side, but unable to speak out his love for his best friend using words or actions; and Miyano Shiho, who is in the same situation as the detective, and is watching him walking to someone else, smiling, as the antidote for APTX 4869 slowly developed.

Surely everyone who's reading this would know the two formers, but as for the latter, it's something to talk about.

When did the coldblooded scientist started to develop feelings for her little lab rat, even herself doesn't know. But if there's one thing she does know, it's that no matter how strong her feelings are, she need to let it go.

She knows, if the antidote never develops, he would never be happy. So, what's the use of tying him down?

Just like how Minerva Glass had said, _love is zero,_ even if zero is the start for everything.

Because, for her, the zero, will never start.

She had given a lot of antidote for him to change back for a short while, and he used all of them to go see her. She had also seen him staring into space sadly, while muttering something about that girl, she wanted to comfort him, but she doesn't even have the right to. She had realised long ago, he, is someone she cannot love, and, getting her heart broken, is only in a matter of time.

She gets why he likes her. That girl, she's like an angel, she's the kind of person like Onee-san. She brings light with her and spreads it all around her wherever she goes. Her smile, it's so warm, when she stays near her, it makes her feel like she has family again.

So, she doesn't hate her.

She hates herself for falling in love with the least person she would ever want to fall in love with.

So, to prevent herself from doing anything else, she decided. _But, still,_ she thought, _it still hurts, even though letting go of him is the best choice I have._

 _So, that's it, Kudou-kun. As I cannot help you any further, and I don't want to be a burden to you anymore, this whole house of sunflowers, would be my last gift to you together with the antidote. I'm sure you'll be able to find it somewhere. Now, I shall take my leave, because, the only place where I can be happy, is either with you, or my family._

And she went.

Just a second before she went into the other world, she flashed backed herself of her life. Joining the organisation, developing the drug, the death of her sister, shrinking, meeting him, and falling in love.

Yes, she knows that she deserves all of these, just like how he said when they first met, developing the drug for the organisation to kill so many people, even if it's what her parents had always wanted to achieve, it's just another stupid excuse; yes, she knows, that girl deserves much more than she does, she had waited for him to come back, and being an angel she is, her hard work payed off.

When she closed her eyes, the only thing that roamed her mind was, _Good luck, Kudou-kun. I wish you blessings._

"Ai Haibara, female, year-one school student at Teitan Elementary School, died of fire."

When the boy with black glasses and a red bow tie came rushing for the girl with tea coloured hair, he found two things unburned.

One, it was the antidote.

Two, it was a picture, framed, of the Shounen Tantei, herself, him, hakese, and Ran.

 **Author's Notes: I almost cried when I did this chapter! Ai-chan soooo deserves much more! Though I'm not a ConanxAi fan, I still like Ai very much. As for the sunflowers in this and the former chapter, I got the idea from Movie 19: The Sunflowers of Inferno. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Captured in her eyes

He did the wrong thing by meeting her gaze.

He knew that by looking into her eyes, he would fell under her spell.

He knew that by staring into her violet orbs, he would not be able to live without her.

He knew that, even when her life was on the line, he could still see the satisfaction in her eyes by seeing him alive and well.

She was a sniper. The one of a kind who could snipe his heart in one shot. He remembers, every time they exchange glances, even though his brain was still well and working, he could only hear his heart turning every sentence he said into "I love you".

She was the one who brought him emotions. He hates it when his heart burns with jealousy when she laughs with other boys, and he loves it when she would show him that heart-warming smile of hers when she feels like it.

She was an angel to him, just like Vermouth said. Every time she comes close to him, he could feel his heartbeat quicken. And from time to time her giggles would tickle his heart like a feather when she pulls pranks at him. The only thing he could do was stand on his feet, surrender and become her slave.

When her eyes become dark and distant, he knows that she is not herself anymore. And he did not like that. He always wanted for her to keep smiling, but he knows, even angels can't paster smiles on their faces forever. He does not want her to live with a mask.  
He wants her to be free. If she wanted to soar through the sky, he would be her galaxy.

When he finally gathered all his guts and asked her out, she ran into his arms and told him that she had always loved him, just like he did towards her. He remembered that moment especially clear, of how his heart was about to burst from happiness, and how he's finally be able to put down the heavy boulder from his shoulders.

He was not afraid of rumours himself, as he has the power to send anyone to hell if they dare lay a single finger on her. But she easily lets those bad words get to her. She is too innocent and pure to see the dark side of things, and he would do anything to prevent that from happening.

And that's what he did. Though she was much stronger, and instead of staying inside his jewllery box, she fought with him. Their relationship was built up by thousands of tiny pieces of glass, but it's as tough as diamonds.

Together they laughed, they cried, they experienced life. They did everything they wanted such as traveling around the world, until death torn them apart.

In the end, he did the right thing by gazing into her eyes after all.

 **Author's blabber: I had absolutely no idea before I started this chapter, but I did it anyway. To all readers of Pieces of fluff, here by I announce, Pieces of Fluff will be unofficially completed after this chapter. I found myself losing a bit of interests after all these ShinRan stuff I've been doing. I will try to update it sometimes later in the year as it's not really something like a multi-chap or an AU. Sorry if it sounds like bad news to you** **. Don't know if it'll be good news, but I might some stories for KazuhaxHeiji or KaitoxAoko soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
